


Secrets Revealed

by NotSoCoolKid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoCoolKid/pseuds/NotSoCoolKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a group of stories that each include crossdressing or the like. IF it is with a canonically OLDER character with a younger, the younger WILL be 18+ but if it is two character that are the same age in canon, then their ages WILL NOT be specific. Little to no sexy times included, but its possible if someone would like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Revealed

"Bro, wanna hear a secret?" Dave calls from his place on the futon, sprawled out with a leg hanging off the back of it. Bro exits the bathroom and walks over, intrigued.

"What is it?" Bro asks, leaning on the back of the futon slightly and looking down at Dave, staring into his little brothers red eyes.

"John likes the cross dress," Dave states and pushes his shades up onto his head.

"Shit. Now I gotta go get something for him," Bro mumbles and walks away, down the hall and into his room. By room, its actually just a fabric covered, smuppet filled space with lots of sewing things.

A few moment later, he walks out of his room with a bag. Probably clothes to give John. Dave grumbles a few things, finding his phone and shooting a few texts to John to watch out for Bro before dropping it on the floor again. His grumbles are ceased by the door opening and closing with a bang.

* * *

After driving to the Egbert house, Bro pulls in the drive way and walks up to the door, ringing the door bell. Almost instantly after, he hears a thud and scrambling before footsteps approach the door. John opens the door and blinks a few times. He looks ruffled. Maybe that's why Dave never uses the doorbell, scares the poor kid half to death.

"Here," Bro states, shoving the bag into John's arms and ushering him back inside and up the stairs into his room. Closing both door and leaning on the one to John's bed room.

* * *

"Can I come out now?" John calls from behind the door, jiggling the door knob slightly. Bro chuckles before pushing off the door and stepping back.

"Yeah," he says, waiting for John to open the door, fumbling with his phone a moment.

John opens the door, stepping out and looking a little awkward. The clothes Bro had given him were blue and white thigh high socks, with blue laced panties along with a ruffled blue-purple skirt with a deep navy blue under tone. All in all, he looks both cute as fuck and sexy as hell.

Bro smirks, taking a picture of the very flustered Egbert in front of him, "Dave has to see what you look like."

"W-what!? No! Don't send a picture to him, you asshole! Bro! Don't!" John yelps, scrambling to grab his phone, but Bro quickly sends the picture to Dave as fast as he can.

"Already done, Egbert," he chuckles and puts his phone away, back into his pocket. John's eyes go unbelievably wide before he pouts.

* * *

Mean while, Dave's phone buzzed and said Strider grumbled before picking it up and looking at the picture of John. Hot damn he looks sexy. Dave replies only for Bro to send another picture of John pouting. Probably the aftermath of Bro sending the first one. Then, another picture is send, probably by accident because John is closer and looks like he's grabbing the phone from Bro. Heh.

* * *

Bro and John sit on the couch, John having changed into an over sized sweat shirt and baggy pants. He's still pouting, his bottom lip sticking out and his cheeks puffed out. Bro chuckles at the kids look.

After a while, Bro pushes off the couch, standing up and walking to the door.

"Dave told me your habit of cross dressing by the way," he informs John before stepping out of the house and walking to his car. Hearing a yelp from inside the house, a few footsteps and the door being opened, he looks back to see John standing there looking shocked.

"Bro! Tell Dave that the next time I see him, he wont be having any kids in this life time!" John yells to Bro before laughing, waving slightly to him before shuffling back inside and closing the door. Bro nods towards him before pulling out and driving away.

John was serious. He would find Dave and make sure that the pain of every male, female or other was felt. Because it hurts. Never get an Egbert mad. Never.

**Author's Note:**

> Early Christmas present for a friend of mine. Rewritten because I lost the first one due to my browser messing up. The other chapters were a second thought of mine, and I am updating this every Christmas or before. Ill try not to get too excited and update it a month before. All updates will be made in the month of December though.


End file.
